


Little Furry Problem

by kittyface27



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secrets, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, Werewolves, luzo - Freeform, zolu, zoro confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: Zoro is a werewolf but his partner, Luffy, doesn't know. When Luffy is mortally wounded, will Zoro be able to confess? What will Luffy think?





	Little Furry Problem

**Zolu one shot. Second one shot I've done. Pretty short. Enjoy~**

Roronoa Zoro had been turned into a werewolf when he was fourteen. He had never told anyone, not even his parents. He'd hidden it well, exceptionally well for five whole years. It really wasn't much in the long shot, only twelve times a year. But every time was awful. It hurt before and after and he couldn't remember anything that happened while he was in wolf form. When he had moved into his own place, paid for by his wealthy family, he requested a place with a basement. His excuse was so he could have parties without bothering the neighbors. So now he lived somewhere with a basement, which was very handy.

The only thing his family found different about him was the change in his eye color. Zoro made up a fake article on wikipedia about some sort of deformity that can turn your eyes yellow. They dropped it easily since it didn't hurt anything, though Zoro requested colored contacts anyway.

After he was bitten, that first month was terrible. His body was changing. His senses got better, he was more agile, and ate a lot more than he did before. The two days before the full moon, his body hurt constantly and he threw up a lot. His parents were very concerned, but when everyone was either busy or asleep, he had climbed out of his window because his room suddenly felt small and stuffy. He didn't want his parents to force him to stay inside because he was sick. He just felt the right thing to do was to go outside.

His large house had been conveniently located near the edge of a forest. It was cold where he lived, but his fur made up for it. When he had changed back, he was naked and dirty and freezing. When he stumbled back home, he saw his clothes shredded to pieces on the ground.

Though he didn't like it and believe it at first, he knew the only thing that could make any sense was he was a werewolf. He thought back to that dog he got in a fight with. It's bite only grazed with Zoro's arm. It hadn't been a very big wolf, so he thought it was just a very large dog. How wrong he had been.

By the second full moon, he had made peace with the fact he wasn't fully human anymore. There really wasn't anything he could do about it but make sure he didn't hurt anyone or get found out. He now locked himself in his basement so there was no risk of him biting or killing someone.

He lost all of his friends and everyone besides them thought he was scary, based on his expressions and size. Even though he was a high school senior, he looked older.

The only person who didn't think he was scary was his current boyfriend, Monkey D. Luffy. Neither really liked the word boyfriend. It sounded too shallow, so they said cheesy things, like "love of my life" or "lover" or "soul mate" or just simply "partner". They might seem too young to think like that, but they loved each other deeply.

When Luffy first approached Zoro, he tried to push the other away. He didn't need friends, but Luffy's smile made his heart beat faster, and then more time he was around his never ending optimism, the more Zoro enjoyed his company. They were very different, but they were like two puzzle pieces, each one a different shape, but they fit together. That's how they liked to look at their relationship.

Zoro had been with Luffy for over a year and successfully hid his secret from his partner. He didn't know how Luffy would react if he ever found out Zoro wasn't fully human. He might think it was cool, or scary. Luffy showed a wide range of emotions. He wasn't scared of much, but when he was scared, he was  _scared._ When he saw needles, he ran away, sometimes crying. He was also terrified of drowning, so whenever he had to walk across a bridge, if he was with Zoro, he'd hang off his back and bury his face into Zoro's neck while they were over the water.

It was the full moon that night as Luffy stayed in Zoro's house. He had been very sick and couldn't go outside, and his family didn't exactly care about him, so Zoro gladly helped him feel better. He hated seeing his lover in pain, so he'd stay with him as long as he could.

He put Luffy to bed and walked down to the basement, closing the door behind him. There was no lock, but Zoro couldn't open door knobs and he had the wooden door exchanged with a steel door even he couldn't break because of its thickness. Luffy had never questioned it. It didn't have anything to do with him, so why would he care? He was a bit curious, but Zoro never wanted to talk about the basement, like it was a bad place.

So Zoro took off his clothes and sat on the floor of the basement and suppressed his screams of pain as his body changed. His bones snapped and molded into different shapes and the fur that grew out of his body felt like razor points protruding from his skin. The only good thing was that it was very fast.

Every time Zoro changed, he got violent. He tore things to shreds down there, whether they were mattresses, furniture, the walls, anything he could break. He ran around down there, growling at nothing.

Luffy was upstairs in Zoro's room. He still felt sick, but he didn't want to keep sleeping without Zoro. He walked around the house and couldn't find him. Luffy checked outside, front and back yard, but still couldn't find him. His car was here, so they only place he could be would be the basement.

He opened the heavy door, almost too heavy for him to move. There were no lights on down the stairs and into the basement, and the light from the door didn't illuminate much. It was almost morning and he wondered if Zoro had slept with him at all. Maybe Zoro got injured and fell down the stairs down here! Luffy hurriedly walked down the stairs, still dizzy from his sickness.

He heard a loud snarling sound and saw a pair of glowing eyes coming out of the darkness. A wolf?! Zoro had a pet wolf?! Why did he never tell Luffy? So cool! But the wolf was looking scary. Luffy backed up and tried to turn around, but the wolf was too quick and slashed Luffy's chest deeply with its claws. Luffy cried out in pain as he fell backwards onto the ground. It jumped over Luffy's body, soaking with blood, and thundered up the stairs. He had to warn Zoro! But he couldn't get up. It hurt so much and he was starting to feel very dizzy and lightheaded. No one was going to find him down here. He was scared, thinking he was going to die. Zoro would find his body and be crushed. But how the hell was Luffy supposed to know he kept a wolf down here? It didn't seem like something Zoro would do.

Luffy closed his eyes, trying to keep the world from spinning above him.

Zoro changed back, panting and naked outside, not far from his house. Wait… outside? How did he get outside? He then remembered Luffy was in the house and saw his fingernails caked with blood underneath them.  _Luffy!_

Zoro sprinted inside and past the broken front door and ran around the house, not finding Luffy anywhere. Finally he went down the the basement and screamed Luffy's name.

Luffy was laying on his back in a puddle of his own blood, his skin very pale and his body still except for shallow breathing. Zoro ran over to him and tried to wake him up, but Luffy was very out of it and couldn't seem to wake up completely. His shirt was torn and underneath were jagged wounds, the skin almost serrated.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," he told Luffy unnecessarily and ran up the stairs and found his phone on the kitchen counter. He dialed 911 and told them that a wild animal had broken into his house and injured his  _friend_. He didn't want any risk of discrimination. He told them he'd be in the basement connected to the kitchen and ran back down to Luffy. As he kept watch of his partner, he dressed in the clothes he had taken off down there.

Luffy's bleeding eventually stopped, and Zoro didn't know if that was good or bad. Finally he heard thundering and shouting in the house. He called to them that he was down here and shook as Luffy was gently lifted onto a stretcher and then brought outside and onto a wheeling stretcher. Zoro climbed into the ambulance after paramedics and hated himself deeply as he watched Luffy be attached to an oxygen mask. Luffy's eyes were fluttering open and shut, trying to focus on something until he looked next to him and saw that Zoro's face looked like he was in physical pain. Luffy tried to move his hand over to touch Zoro's, but his body wasn't listening to him. Luffy wondered where the wolf went.  
One of the paramedics asked what had happened, so Zoro said what was somewhat plausable, though it wasn't the whole truth. That some sort of bear got into the house somehow and mauled Luffy. Zoro said he didn't know how long Luffy had been bleeding out on the spot.

When they got to the hospital, Luffy was rushed into the emergency room and Zoro was asked to stay in the waiting area and was told politely that he might get in the way.

It was a few hours later that someone came out to talk to him and told him Luffy's life wasn't in danger and was getting a blood transfusion. Zoro was told he could go visit him if he wanted to. Of course he wanted to see Luffy! Why would they even need to ask?

He was given the room number and went upstairs so see him. He walked in to see Luffy's chest wrapped in bandages and him hooked up to blood bags. He still looked pale, but smiled when Zoro came in. Just seeing him like this made Zoro want to throw up. He had done this. This was his fault. He shouldn't have let Luffy stay in the same house with him on a full moon. It was a terrible and stupid decision.

"Hey," Luffy said happily. He still felt a little lightheaded, but was feeling much better than he had been a few hours ago. Zoro didn't respond and sat down next to his partner. Zoro looked pained as he looked at Luffy's bandaged chest. "There's gonna be a lot of scarring. Hope it doesn't turn you off," Luffy joked, trying to make Zoro feel better. It didn't work. Luffy tried to change the subject off of himself.

"So why do you have a pet wolf?" he asked curiously. He wasn't mad about it since the thing was over, just openly confused and curious.

"I don't have a pet wolf," Zoro said quietly. Was now a good time to tell him? Luffy might cause a scene or freak out and hurt himself, but Zoro needed to say it so he could apologize.

"What do you mean?" Zoro bit his lip and finally confessed. He watched Luffy's face while he talked. Luffy's eyebrows pulled together as he processed what Zoro was saying. He was the wolf? He was the one who nearly killed him? But it wasn't his fault. Zoro would never do it on purpose…

As Zoro looked at Luffy desperately, praying to someone that Luffy didn't flip out, he was close to crying. He froze in shock when Luffy touched his hand to Zoro's and smiled.

"I don't mind," Luffy said simply. When he saw Zoro's face, he smiled and said, "It's not your fault right?"

"But... I hurt you so badly. You're gonna have scars for the rest of your life. I'm a monster," he said, seeming to want to argue with Luffy's forgiveness.

"It's wasn't your fault. And scars are cool. As long as they're not on my face or anything, it's not a big deal." Luffy paused and then asked, "Do you want me to see you as a monster?"

Zoro was silent for a moment. "No…" he said quietly.

"Good. I'll never see you as a monster unless you take away my food. I love you for you, and I don't care about you having a little furry problem," he said with a laugh.

"Oi, don't call it that," Zoro said, finally sounding more like himself.

Luffy laughed again and said, "Next time warn me or something. Or don't have me come over at all."

Zoro smiled. "You'll never come over on full moons again."

"I'm good with that."

Zoro smiled, genuinely relieved. For so long, he had been terrified of what Luffy's reaction would be if he ever found out, but this was not what he expected. Maybe that's part of the reason he loved Luffy so much.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too wolfman," Luffy replied.

"Oi, don't call me that."

**Review!**


End file.
